


A Gentle Embrace

by RMarie124



Series: Fictober 2019 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Some Fluff, The Void, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 18:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: The Void has caused many of the crew to experience symptoms of depression, and Kathryn is perhaps feeling it the most out of all of them. Her crew is beginning to worry about her, and Chakotay stops by to check on her. They discuss what can be done to help.Fictober Day #4: "I know you didn't ask for this."





	A Gentle Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of Kathryn, and all the other Voyager crew, experiencing depression during the Void is something that I've wanted to touch on. Depression is something that I take seriously, as it's something I've struggled with for a long time now. I tried to make this as realistic as possible, especially with the issue of Kathryn initially not wanting to take medication.

“I know you didn’t ask for this.” Chakotay said softly. He looked at Kathryn’s face, and she looked like she was on the verge of tears. 

“I put us here. It doesn’t matter.” She retorted, bitterness evident in her voice. She took a steadying breath to stop her tears. 

“Kathryn, you can’t berate yourself for this-” He started. 

“Oh, but I can.” Her voice had taken on the quality it did when their enemies challenged her. Chakotay knew that she was closing off to him. “I made the decision. I am responsible for the fact that we’re in this endless expanse of nothingness. I may not have asked for this, but I certainly don’t deserve pity.”

Chakotay ran a hand through his hair. “I didn’t come here to give you pity. I came here to make sure you were okay. You’ve been holed up in here for nearly two weeks. The crew misses you. I miss you. I’m worried about you, Kathryn. I have never seen you like this before, and I want to help.”

The tears started to fall down Kathryn’s cheeks. She rubbed them away angrily. “How are you so unaffected by this?” 

“I’ve been spending more time contacting my spirit guide for help.” He confessed. “I spend a longer amount of time in each session. I also have been going to the Doctor for treatment for the symptoms of depression, as many other crew members have.”

“And you expect me to do the same?” Kathryn asked indignantly. “I don’t need treatment. I don’t deserve it.”

“Yes, you do.” Chakotay insisted. 

“I don’t want it.” Her tears were flowing freely. “I don’t—”

“Come here, Kathryn.” He opened his arms. 

She gingerly stepped into his embrace, her hands resting against his chest. She was still resisting the comfort, still berating herself for getting her beloved crew in this mess, still feeling undeserving of the affection she was receiving. Eventually, the warmth from Chakotay’s body flooded her senses and she allowed herself to relax into the hug. Her tears continued to fall, and he rubbed her back soothingly and gently rocked them from side to side. 

“This Void is not endless.” Chakotay said.

“It feels endless.” She whispered back. “All I see is endless darkness. No stars. There’s nothing, Chakotay. It feels like the Void is creeping into my veins and consuming me. I feel powerless against it.”

“You are not powerless.” He reassured her. “I am here. Your crew is here. We all love you deeply and want you to be okay.” 

She looked up at him. “I don’t want them to see me going into Sickbay.” 

“I’ll bring the medication to you.” Chakotay offered. 

Kathryn simply nodded. “Please stay. I don’t want to be alone right now.”

“Of course.” He lead them to her couch, where they sat down. “When was the last time you ate?”

“I…” She started, then paused to think. “I can’t remember, honestly. I haven’t been hungry at all.” 

Chakotay made her some food and sat with her as she ate it. When she’d had enough, he sat back on the couch and motioned for her to lean her head onto his chest. She curled her feet underneath her and rested her head on his chest. His arm wrapped around her shoulder, and he rubbed his hand slowly up and down her arm. Kathryn brought one of her hands up, palm flat and fingers spread lightly. Chakotay brought his free hand up to meet hers and their fingers intertwined. He brought their hands down to rest between them on his lap. 

“Thank you, Chakotay.” Kathryn whispered.

He kissed the top of her head. “You’re welcome, Kathryn. I want you to be okay, and I’ll do anything to help.” 

She squeezed his hand. They sat in silence until Chakotay could feel Kathryn’s breathing even out. He shifted so that they were both laying on the couch. He had awoken her slightly but she only smiled at him and fallen right back to sleep once they got situated. 

Their hands were still linked when they both woke up later that night.


End file.
